lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.15 Allein
"Allein" ist die 15. Episode der 3. Staffel von Lost. Nachdem Kate herausgefunden hat, dass einer ihrer Leute sie an die Anderen verraten hat, muss Kate sich mit Juliet durch den Dschungel kämpfen. Währenddessen warnt Hurley Sawyer seine egoistische Art zu ändern und sich zu bessern, da sonst abgestimmt würde, ob Sawyer verbannt wird. Kurze Zusammenfassung In Otherville herrscht Aufbruchsstimmung. Kate und ihre Freunde werden immer noch gegen ihren Willen bei den Anderen festgehalten. Kate ist allein in einem Raum und versucht Juliet zu überwältigen, als diese ihr gerade etwas zu Essen bringen möchte, wobei klar wird, über welch gut ausgebildeten Nahkampftechniken Juliet verfügt. Während Kate darauf wartet, wie es weitergeht, kommt John Locke zu ihr ins Zimmer herein und erzählt ihr, dass er die Anderen auf ihren Weg begleiten wird. Kate versucht John ins Gewissen zu reden, doch er scheint fest entschlossen. Als Kate aus dem Fenster schaut sieht sie, wie alle Anderen ihre Sachen gepackt haben und sich Gasmasken aufsetzen. Im nächsten Moment öffnet auch schon jemand die Tür und wirft Kate eine Gasgranate in den Raum, die sie sofort ohnmächtig werden lässt. kommt mitten im Dschungel wieder zu sich]] Als Kate wieder zu sich kommt, liegt sie mitten im Dschungel und ist mit einer Handschelle an die ebenfalls bewusstlose Juliet gebunden. Als sie zu sich kommt schwört sie, selbst verstoßen geworden zu sein und das sie nur noch weiss, wie eine Gasgranate bei ihr durchs Fenster geflogen war. Kate will ersteinmal zurück zu Otherville finden, da sie dort ihre Freunde vermutet und sich sowieso sicher ist, dass die Anderen nicht mehr da sind. Auf dem Weg dahin kommen die beiden ins Gespräch über Jack, woraus wieder heftige Auseinandersetzungen entstehen. Juliet macht Kate klar, dass er nur nicht gerettet werden wollte, weil Kate ihm das Herz gebrochen habe. Sie erzählt Kate, dass Jack sie und Sawyer in den Käfigen beobachten konnte. Mitten im Streit erscheint plötzlich das Rauchmonster. Kate und Juliet versuchen sich an einem Baum zu verstecken, doch Smokey schaut den beiden nach kurzer Suche direkt ins Gesicht. Plötzlich sehen wir ein grelles Licht in Juliets Gesicht und ein Geräusch, ähnlich wie beim Fotografieren. Anschließend verzieht sich das rätselhafte Monster wieder. "Sind wir in Sicherheit?" fragt Juliet und erklärt, dass sie dieses Wesen noch nie gesehen hat. Nach einer Ruhepause machen sich die beiden weiter auf den Weg. wir vom Sicherrungssystem zurückgehalten]] Schnell treffen die beiden wieder auf Smokey, der sich scheinbar doch nicht wieder beruhigt hat und sie bis zu dem Schallzaun verfolgt. Als die Situation bedrohlich wird, packt Juliet plötzlich einen Schlüssel für die Handschellen aus und macht sich los von Kate. Sie fordert Kate auf, schnell auf die andere Seite des Zauns zu gehen, als auch schon das Rauchmonster wieder vor ihnen steht. Juliet schaltet durch einen Zahlencode den Zaun ein und Smokey schafft es nicht hindurchzufliegen. Ein lautes Geräusch ertönt und das Monster flüchtet in den Wald. Kate stellt Juliet zur Rede, doch die behauptet, dass lediglich die Handschellen-Sache ihr Idee gewesen wäre. Sie wurde angeblich auch verstoßen und wollte so Kate quasi zwingen, bei ihr zu bleiben. In Otherville ist es menschenleer. Kate findet Jack in einem Haus bewusstlos auf dem Boden, während Juliet nach Sayid sucht. Kate entschuldigt sich unter Tränen bei Jack dafür, dass sie der eigentliche Grund dafür war, dass er die Insel jetzt nicht verlassen konnte und sie trotz Jacks Bitte niemals zurück zukommen, hierhergekommen war. Jack scheint nicht gerührt und fragt direkt, ob auch Juliet mit den Anderen verschwunden sei. Draussen treffen die beiden schnell auf Juliet und Sayid, der schon alle Häuser nach verbliebenden Waffen und Leuten durchsucht hat. "Sie kommt nicht mit uns ins Strandcamp!" sagt Sayid und deutet auf Juliet, die sich den dreien anschließen möchte. "Doch, sie wurde genauso zurückgelassen, wie wir." Verteidigt sie Jack und läuft los. bereitet das Grillfest für das Camp vor]]Währenddessen am Strandcamp erzählt Hurley Sawyer von einer Abstimmung, die am Abend gegen Ihn laufen soll, da die Strandbewohner angeblich überlegen Sawyer wegen seinem rüpelhaften Verhaltens zu verbannen. Sawyer nimmt ihn erst nicht ernst, jedoch bittet er später Hurley ihm doch zu helfen, etwas gutes für die Strandbewohner zu tun, um seinen Ruf zu verbessern. Die beiden organisieren ein Barbecue für das gesamte Strandcamp. Desmond hilft Sawyer beim Erlegen eines Wildschweines und alle können einen schönen Grillabend verbringen. "Ich hoffe das vergisst du bei eurer Abstimmung heute abend nicht" sagt Sawyer zu Charlie, der gerade vom köstlichen Wildschwein schwärmt. "Seit wann gibt es hier Abstimmungen?" antwortet er, als Sawyer plötzlich klar wird, dass Hurley ihn belogen hat. Er stellt ihn zur Rede, jedoch macht Hurley ihm klar, dass es das richtige war etwas Gutes zu tun, da er jetzt wo Jack, Locke, Sayid und Kate weg sind für die Leute im Camp eine Art Anführer-Figur geworden ist. Flashback Die Flashbacks zentrieren Kate Austen in Ihrer Zeit vor der Insel, als sie wegen Mordes an ihren Stiefvater immernoch verzweifelt von Edward Mars und seinen Leuten gejagt wird. lernt Kate kennen]] An einer Raststätte will Cassidy, die ehemalige Freundin von Sawyer, ihre gefälschten Ketten verkaufen, als plötzlich jemand droht die Polizei zu rufen. Kate, die auch gerade an dieser Raststätte angekommen war kommt hinzu und kauft Cassidy eine Kette vor den Augen der Männer ab, damit die sich nicht weiter aufregen. Cassidy bemerkt sofort, dass sie das nur getan hat, damit die Polizei nicht gerufen wird, aber geht mit Kate in der Stadt was trinken. Die beiden lernen sich besser kennen und Kate erzählt von dem Mord an ihren Stiefvater und dass sie hier in Ihowa ist um ihre Mutter nocheinmal zu besuchen. Cassidy bietet an ihr zu Helfen und erzählt Kate auch von Sawyer und ihrer Beziehung. beobachtet, wie stark das Haus von ihrer Mutter observiert wird]]Nachdem Kate und Cassidy durch einen Trick herausgefunden haben, wie stark Kate`s Mutter observiert wird, tüffteln sie einen Plan aus, wie Kate es schaffen kann mit ihrer Mutter zu reden. Nach längerem hin- und her erwischt Kate ihre Mutter endlich bei der Arbeit. Kate fragt ihre Mutter, warum sie an die Polizei verraten wurde. Ihre Mutter ist immernoch überzeugt davon, diesen Mann geliebt zu haben, egal wie er sie behandelt hat und fordert von Kate eine Entschuldigung für ihre Tat. Sie wirft Kate vor, dass sie den Mord nicht getan habe damit es ihrer Mutter besser geht, sondern nur für sich selbst. Schnell ist das Gespräch beendet und Kate muss enttäuscht zurückkehren. Als Kates und Cassidy´s Wege sich trennen, verabschieden sich die beiden herzlich. Kate bittet Cassidy diesen Ex-Freund von ihr (Sawyer) ausfindig machen zu dürfen, um ihn eine Lektion zu erteilen. Er hat Cassidy schlimm behandelt und hätte somit auch nichts besseres verdient. Cassidy will das aber nicht, denn sie ist schwanger von ihm und liebt ihn trotz allem immer noch. Kate erkennt die Parallele zu dem Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter und geht nicht weiter darauf ein. Trivia folgt... Zitate Kate: Welcome to the wonderful world of not knowing what the hell is going on. Links * ABC Trailer * Smokeys 2.Autritt in dieser Episode Quellen *'Lostpedia.com' - link Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3